Remember you, this will be the last time
by EmmaD.11
Summary: TS Parce qu'à partir d'une certaine étape de la vie, le seul chemin auquel nous avons accès est celui de l'oubli. Il faut voir flou pour avancer. Il faut percer ce dont nous redoutons le plus pour réaliser les faits. Tout est si organisé. HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer **: Tout à Joanne Rowling ! :D

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé **: Parce qu'à partir d'une certaine étape de la vie, le seul chemin auquel nous avons accès est celui de l'oubli. Il faut voir flou pour avancer. Il faut percer ce dont nous redoutons le plus pour réaliser les faits. Tout est si organisé.

**Genre** : Drame Yaoi

**Posté (créé) le** : 13.06.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Merci beaucoup à Émeraude Noire :)

**RR** :

Hermoni : Harry aime Drago... Drago aime Harry. Mais c'est ça le problème. Alors, la seule solution qui s'offre à Drago, c'est de supprimer tous les souvenirs qu'Harry a gardé. :) :D Plus d'amour...

ArtemisSnape : Oh merci c'est gentil ! Je crois l'avoir déjà lu, mais je n'en suis pas si sûre ! Merci:3 Oui, c'est vrai... Justement. Mmh... ouais... c'est vrai. C'est vrai quand j'y pense... C'est une bonne idée que tu me donnes, là. Ah ouaaais ! Mais oui. Si j'ai le temps, - car j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours :x x) - je pense faire ce que tu me proposes. J'imagine bien, _très bien_ même, la suite. C'est gentil :3 Ah bon ? Merci de m'en avoir fait part, je vais regarder :3

Oh merciii ! Ça fait super plaisir de le savoir ! (J'espère que tu vas voir ma réponse pour ta grande review qui fait plaisir !) Je suis flattée de le savoir ! C'est surprenant et j'adore. Quel compliment ^^' Merci encore, c'est vraiment très gentil ! J'espère que ma new fic ne va pas te décevoir ! (Ce que je prévois pour bientôt :3)

Bonne journée, bisous et merci !

Lily : Merci quand même d'avoir pris le temps d'écrire une review. Très mauvaise ? Autant que ça ? Tu m'envoies ravie. Dans ce cas, crois-moi lorsque je te dis que je suis désolée. Enfin... désolée de t'avoir fait perdre du temps ainsi. Pour moi, - après cela reste mon avis - si l'oubliette est bâclé c'est fait exprès. Oui oui, ça l'est. Ca donne un truc spécial au sort etc. C'est ma façon d'écrire. Très très mauvaise mauvaise fin :') Ceci n'est pas la fin de la fic, héhé. (...) Mes 'délires', je me suis éclatée à faire ça. (Tu dis ça comme si j'ajoute un oubliette à toutes mes fics. Au temps pour moi.) Oui oui ! Je l'ai lu si c'est une Drarry. Non, je n'ai pas copié, si c'est ce que tu penses. C'est une idée, que tout le monde peut avoir ;) Ah, bah écoute ! Tu sais, il se peut que j'aie répondu un peu sèchement, ce n'est pas mon genre. Vraiment. En espérant que tu prennes alors le temps de lire mes autres OS et qu'ils ne soient pas aussi médiocre que cette misérable fin ;)

Si tu veux je te jette un oubliette, apparemment mon OS ne t'a pas du tout botté ;) (Je voulais quand même te dire merci d'avoir apprécié le début.)

**Ooo**

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Remember you, this will be the last time.**

Harry regardait en face de lui puis de suite un sourire chemina sur ses lèvres. Il se demandait si tout ceci était réel ou bien simplement son imagination. Peut-être qu'il avait rêvé et que finalement Drago ne viendra jamais ici pour lui dire en face tout ce qu'il _osait_ ressentir. Car Harry savait bien. Nullement il aurait risqué de tout avouer si par hasard on ne l'avait pas persuadé que c'était la bonne décision. Mais il en était cependant certain du fait que ceci n'était pas un mensonge. Il le savait.

Le vent lui caressait doucement le visage et il ferma les yeux d'un céleste geste. Ses cheveux s'hérissaient doucement et ses doigts pianotaient sur le tissu de son jean. Il se laissa emporter par les souvenirs, le passé puis le présent. Il avait fait les bons choix alors il devait cesser de penser à ça. Il marchait dans la bonne direction. Pour rien au monde il changerait un détail. Entre ses mains il y avait les siennes et elles y resteront. Harry sourit vaguement. Longtemps il avait attendu ce moment et enfin c'était l'heure.

Il ouvrit les yeux à l'instant même où une détonation surgissait. Pas n'importe laquelle, mais le bruit sourd d'un transplanage. Il était là. En face de lui s'élevait un homme paré de noir. Il avait des cheveux blonds qui contrastaient avec les lueurs du Soleil. Du gel les faisait tenir en arrière et deux trois mèches tombaient au-dessus de ses yeux bleus bercés de gris. Deux perles anthracite parsemées de bleus. C'était un mélange explicite mais unique. Des pommettes rougies par le doux zéphyr suivies par une bouche rose et fine. Mais le seul endroit où Harry prenait le temps de s'attarder était ses orbes. Il aimait plonger dedans puis se noyer à n'en plus avoir le souffle l'empêchant ainsi de respirer.

Mais il y avait un seul problème qu'Harry ne remarquait pas apparemment. Les traits de Drago Malefoy étaient durs et crispés. Comme faits de pierres, ils restaient nets, immobiles presque stoïques. Mais Harry ne se préoccupait pas de cela. Lui, il préférait mieux vider ses poumons dans ses yeux que de réaliser à quel point… il n'avait pas l'air heureux.

« J'ai à te parler. » annonça Drago d'une voix légèrement plus douce et moins stricte.

Harry hocha la tête, prêt à écouter tout ce dont il souhaitait avouer.

« Je ne vais pas jouer franc-jeu et te dire de but en blanc ce que tu _veux_ entendre. Non. Je vais passer par quatre milles chemins dont le dernier ne sera même pas le tien. Au final, prépare-toi juste à imaginer la hauteur de ce que je ressens. »

Harry buvait ses paroles et se demandait à quoi il jouait. Ce qu'il voulait dire c'était que jamais il ne lui avouerait le principal ? Qu'il dira un faux-semblant de « je t'aime » ?

« Écoute, nous avions passés des semaines de… folies et rien de tout cela ne m'a rendu indemne. Je suis dorénavant différent et c'est là que se trouve le vrai fond du problème. »

Harry hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Il venait d'avouer une part.

« Et tu sais, _moi,_ jamais je vais oublier ces souvenirs. Ils resteront naturellement gravés dans ma mémoire et personne ne pourra les effacer à l'exception d'avoir l'accord à mon égard. Je te ne l'ai jamais dit et qui sait si un jour je me lancerais ? »

Drago planta son regard à l'intérieur des deux perles vertes émeraude d'Harry. Il aimait s'y fondre à l'intérieur, pour ensuite n'en ressortir que cendres. Mais Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas la signification de sa première phrase. Que voulait-il dire par-là ?

« En fait, je pense que je serai assez fort car il le faut. Mais je suis certain qu'il sera trop tard et lorsque ceci se produira – car ça va se produire ! – alors je te préviendrai. »

Harry fut déconcerté et hésita une bonne minute avant de se convaincre du fait qu'il n'avait rien compris au charabia de Drago.

« Je connais ton futur. Enfin non… je te connais toi. Et je sais quelles sont tes réactions avant-même que tu n'aies eu le temps de les mettre en places, de les réaliser. Je te connais par cœur... »

Le sourire d'Harry se fana avec lenteur. Il avait beau retourner les mots de Drago dans tous les sens, qu'il n'y parvenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus pour finir leurs valeurs. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler et donner son avis sur ce qu'il entendait, mais Drago posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres et il se ressaisit aussitôt.

« Je sais aussi que je vais regretter mon choix. Mais tu sais… à jamais ce hasard ne devait se produire rien qu'une fois. Notre présent est consubstantiel mais surtout unique. C'est ça le souci. »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase empli d'ignorances. Harry se leva avec détermination puis fit face à Drago. Ce dernier n'avait pas cillé depuis le début et ce sûrement jusqu'à la fin.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se trame dans ta tête pour dire des choses sans queues ni têtes ? »

Drago garda le silence ne sachant que dire. Pourtant il devait répondre car pour lui, tout ceci avait un sens. Beaucoup trop volumineux et pénible à porter, d'ailleurs. Il haussa les épaules et Harry se sentit démuni de toutes constances. Puis… il comprit. Il saisissait enfin le fait que Drago ne voulait pas de ce présent et encore moins de ce futur. Il eut un rictus, puis se dit qu'il délirait, tout simplement.

« Ne pense pas ce que tu penses. Et oublie que _je_ t'oublie. » murmura Drago.

Et ce fut à peine si Harry entendit le son de sa voix. Il dut lire sur ses lèvres pour savoir la phrase entièrement.

« Je ne comprends pas al… »

Il ne put terminer ce qu'il était en train de dire qu'il sentit une bouche se poser sur la sienne mais il ne put en profiter car instantanément Drago prit de la distance.

« J'espère que maintenant c'est le cas. Mais… tu vois… ce geste m'a permis de me déterminer sur mon choix. Car… rien ne va. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et comme si Drago avait lu dans ses pensées, il chuchota :

« Normalement je ne pourrais te dire si j'ai aimé ou non… car c'était trop rapide. Mais puisque rien n'est normal… je peux t'assurer que j'ai adoré. Le seul bémol… et bien c'est cette vérité. » Il fit une pause puis reprit plus sûr de lui « _Je ne_ _dois_ _pas_ _aimer_ _ça_. »

Puis le silence qui s'en suivit permis à Harry de reconnaître la vraie valeur de ses mots. Il l'aimait et c'était ça le problème. Le problème était que Drago avait des sentiments envers Harry. Il sentait des larmes le conquérir mais il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser en face de _lui_ ainsi. Il ne le comprenait pas. Car pour Harry c'était clair. Il avait tellement aimé ça… que l'amour qu'il lui portait, s'était immédiatement renforcé et amplifié. Il vit Drago sortir de sa poche une baguette en bois d'aubépine. Encore, il fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire ?

« Je ne peux pas t'aimer, Harry. Faudra s'y faire. Et pourtant Merlin sait. Sait à quel point je t'aime. Parce que oui, je t'aime. _Oubliette_. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche mais la brillance de ses yeux devint floue. Ses lèvres s'entrechoquèrent l'unes contre l'autres et les traits de son visage devinrent imprécis, absentés. Puis Drago s'en voulut aussitôt face à ce manque de souvenirs.

Finalement, les rôles avaient été inversés. Tout était dans _son_ imagination… puisque qu'aucun souvenir n'était resté réel.

* * *

La fin vous a déplu ? Sorry. Il y a une autre fin, juste après alors. / C'est court et rapide... Je le sais dis donc-donc dis ! J'espère que cela vous a plu *voix de bourge, très aiguë, tu sais* Merci d'avoir lu et bonne soirée ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez si vous le voulez, :D

**Phrase culte : L'amour ça tue, la haine ça maintient en vie. Lino **Phrase typique Drarry, quoi. Je laule. Euh... lol*.


	2. Chapter 2 Un effet exceptionnel

**Résumé **: Parce qu'à partir d'une certaine étape de la vie, le seul chemin auquel nous avons accès est celui de l'oubli. Il faut voir flou pour avancer. Il faut percer ce dont nous redoutons le plus pour réaliser les faits. Tout est si organisé.

**Genre** : Drame Yaoi

**Posté (créé) le** : 05.07.13

**Bêta Lectrice** : Moi, pour l'instant.

**NDA** : Une seconde partie qui ne devait pas avoir lieu. :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Sept ans plus tard **

Les rues étaient bondées et jamais Drago n'avait vu ceci. Il eut un demi-sourire. Car, comme toutes bonnes personnes, il avait repris le cours de sa vie. Peut-être que lui aussi, au fond, avait plongé dans l'oubli. Habillé d'un costard sorcier, il se pavanait dans la rue, rejoignant le Ministère. Des mèches blondes tombaient sur ses yeux et, dorénavant, il savait comment être heureux. Ses souvenirs du passé n'étaient souvent pas bons. Il devait aller de l'avant, et ce à fond. De toute manière, il avait recommencé une vie. Un présent qu'il avait sagement construit. Il avançait la tête haute. Même qu'une ombre de sourire irradiait son visage. Rien n'était de sa faute. Il n'était pas à plaindre. Il n'était plus en cage. Libre de penser ce qu'il voulait, maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'il vivait. Délivré de ce sort, frénétiquement, les pulsions battaient dans son cœur. Pas pour lui. Oh que non. C'était fini. Il marchait, fredonnant dans sa tête. Il filait dans une nouvelle quête. À la recherche d'un bonheur pur. Il en était tellement sûr. Jamais à Londres il n'y avait eu autant de mondes.

Il voulait passer par l'entrée des visiteurs. Ça lui plaisait, de perdre des heures. De perdre du temps pour aller travailler. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Mais il en avait cure. Plus rien ne pouvait le nuire. Le vent lui caressa les pommettes. Il avançait les paupières abaissées puisqu'il ne voyait rien de ce qui l'entourait. Ignorant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'espoir. Non. Il n'avançait pas dans le noir. Utopiste ces temps-ci, il ne faisait pas attention au temps qui passait. Aux minutes mais aussi aux jours.

Ainsi, il ne vit évidemment pas cet homme qui marchait dans sa direction. Trop occupé à penser, que de guetter les malédictions. Parce que c'en était une. De s'être rencontrer.

Secoué, Drago se retourna et vit le pire. Deux émeraudes vertes aux reflets brillants, purs, ignorants. Drago ouvrit légèrement la bouche et se demandait s'il y avait toujours trace de cœur dans sa poitrine. Il se posait aussi la question si ses entrailles n'étaient pas en cendres. Ou bien s'il rêvait… étant un vrai utopsite, il pouvait toujours croire… Mais, cette lueur haineuse qu'il percevait dans ses orbes, alors il sut. Il sut à quel point le présent n'était pas plaisant. Il vit Harry le fixer d'un regard pénétrant, autrefois empli d'amours propres. Ce regard renversant, qui maintenant était malpropre…

Les traits de son visage anciennement agréables étaient tirés par le dégoût. Drago avait oublié comment son sortilège avait fonctionné. On aurait dit que le temps s'était figé… Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Puis il partit. Harry partit sous ses yeux. Et ce fut à cet instant que Drago s'en voulait. C'était malheureux.

Décidément, il avait négligé ce fait : qu'il ne vivait que pour lui. Les souvenirs n'étaient pas supprimés, mais simplement enfouis. Et les éclairs qu'il avait vu dans ses prunelles, n'avaient fait qu'empirer la situation. Il regrettait. Après sept ans, il regrettait toujours. Comme s'il était resté fidèle. Comment devait-il s'y prendre ? Qui pourrait le faire oublier ? Ma foi, il n'y avait personne. Car un Malefoy avançait seul. Avec toutes les faiblesses et les peines du monde, il se retourna une dernière fois, afin d'encrer cette image. Il vit des cheveux noirs désordonnés, scintiller sous les rayons du Soleil. Ce dernier vrai souvenir intact en tête, il alla pour poursuivre ses faux rêves.

Faudra s'y faire. Car, finalement, il était fort.

* * *

Court hein ? Voilà, j'ai inclus une suite grâce à « Effet Papillon ». Film magnifique. Alors non, ce n'est pas aussi émotionnel, mais je le souhaite. Merci d'avoir lu cette suite qui ne devait être. Bonne journée ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si tel est votre désir. Mais sachez que ça fait toujours plaisir :)

**Phrase culte : ''Une vie sans rêve, c'est comme une marionnette sans ficelles'' FG**


End file.
